


Coragem como de Chrissie

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Acontecimentos ruins fazem Jimmy se sentir com raiva de seu pai, tanto Brian como Chrissie tentam ajudar o filho da melhor maneira possível. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	Coragem como de Chrissie

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Era irônico o sentimento que Jimmy sentiu ao ver o carro esporte de seu pai esperando por ele. O menino de 11 anos sentia alívio por poder ir logo embora da escola depois daquele dia difícil, mas revolta porque o motivo das dificuldades do seu dia estava dentro daquele carro, de certa forma.

Graças a Deus seu pai esperava dentro do carro, pensou Jimmy, sua cabeleira distinta o denunciava, mas dentro do carro ninguém o reconheceria.

Brian observou o filho se aproximar, pronto pra respondê-lo, mas Jimmy apenas deu a volta e se sentou no banco de trás, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o que era muito atípico dele. Imediatamente, Brian ficou preocupado.

-Jimmy, tá tudo bem? - ele se virou, fazendo questão de olhar para o filho.

-Tá sim pai - Jimmy respondeu distraído, sem olhar nos olhos de Brian - eu só quero ir pra casa.

-Tudo bem, nós já vamos - Brian assentiu, entendendo que o menino não queria mais falar nada.

O pai ficou assustado e preocupado com aquela situação incomum. Jimmy sempre voltava da escola falante, empolgado com o que tinha aprendido, ou às vezes mais quieto, mas nunca em silêncio absoluto.

Brian sabia que seria pior perguntar o que Jimmy tinha. Então se concentrou em chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, talvez lá Jimmy se sentiria melhor e contaria o que aconteceu.

Mas parece que o efeito foi contrário do que Brian esperava, Jimmy abriu a porta do carro e entrou correndo pra casa.

-Jimmy! - Brian correu para alcançá-lo, mas o menino apenas continuou correndo, subindo as escadas.

Lá debaixo, Brian estremeceu com o estrondo que a porta batida com força fez. Definitivamente havia algo de errado com Jimmy.

-Bri, Jimmy? - Chrissie veio ver o que tinha acontecido, vendo que os dois estavam agitados - o que foi?

-Eu não sei, ele veio a viagem toda quieto e não quis me contar nada - Brian deixou sua frustração transparecer.

-Ele não disse nada mesmo? Não percebeu mais nada que possa ter acontecido? - a preocupação de Chrissie aumentou.

-Não, nada mesmo - lamentou Brian - bem que eu queria saber o que foi, mas a impressão que tive é que ele não quer falar comigo.

-Ah não meu amor, acho que isso não - a sra. May ponderou - olha, deixe ele pensar um pouco sozinho, está bem? E depois eu vou falar com ele pra tentar descobrir o que foi.

Brian apenas assentiu, aceitando as condições da esposa e os dois foram ver suas filhas.

A pequena Emily o recebeu com um sorriso enorme, o que consolou seu pai, mas Louisa, muito perceptiva, notou sua tristeza.

-Tudo bem papai? - perguntou ela e logo deu falta do irmão - e cadê o Jimmy?

-O Jimmy... - Brian tentou.

-O Jimmy não tá bem, meu amor, dá um tempinho pra ele, tá bom? - recomendou a mãe e a menina entendeu.

Chrissie teve uma ideia que pensou que animaria o filho e então a pôs em prática. 20 minutos depois, ela bateu a porta do quarto de Jimmy, respeitando sua privacidade.

-Jimmy, é a mamãe, eu fiz pão de ló, não quer um pouco? Deve estar com fome, meu amor, não comeu nada desde que chegou da escola - Chrissie disse através da porta.

-Mãe, isso é chantagem - declarou o menino sem abrir a porta.

-Tudo bem - Chrissie não conseguiu não rir - mas eu trouxe até aqui, posso entrar pra deixar com você?

A maçaneta se dobrou e Jimmy surgiu atrás da porta.

-Eu vou querer mesmo assim, mãe - ele sorriu, o que consolou Chrissie, e ele a deixou entrar.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama de Jimmy, e Chrissie o observou comer com entusiasmo, o que comprovava que ele realmente estava com fome.

-Jimmy - sua mãe preferiu começar a conversa bem calmamente, o filho olhou pra ela - seu pai me contou que você mal falou alguma coisa hoje no caminho de volta da escola, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jimmy olhou pra baixo antes de responder.

-É que o papai tem um pouco de culpa e eu não queria magoá-lo - confessou o menino.

-Seu pai tem culpa? Como? Porque ele não sabe o que fez - Chrissie ficou confusa.

-Hoje começaram a... - Jimmy tomou coragem pra dizer - implicar comigo porque papai é um guitarrista famoso. Um dia desses que ele foi me buscar, ele entrou dentro da escola, e muita gente reconheceu ele, e no outro dia ficaram me perguntando se o meu pai era mesmo o Brian May do Queen, por mais que eu disse sim, uns me chamaram de mentiroso, outros ficaram me perguntando sobre a banda e o tio Freddie, e ninguém me deixava em paz mãe, eu tive que ficar no banheiro escondido por um tempo.

Ao se lembrar disso, Jimmy não conseguiu evitar chorar, o que logo partiu o coração de sua mãe, Chrissie apenas o abraçou, não tinha palavras pra dizer já que era algo muito delicado pelo que Jimmy estava passando, ela sabia exatamente como era se sentir assim. Desde mais novinho, seu filho já havia questionado porque seu pai ficava ausente algumas vezes e não podia os levar junto com ele, mas agora que Jimmy tinha crescido um pouco mais, entendia melhor as extensões do lado negativo da fama de Brian.

-Eu não queria culpar o papai, não queria mesmo, mas se ele... Se ele... - Jimmy voltou a soluçar

-Pode falar, meu amor - Chrissie tinha uma noção do que seu filho estava pensando - não vou brigar com você.

-Se papai não fosse famoso, eu não passaria por isso - desabafou o menino, e fungou ao terminar de falar.

-Não tem problema pensar assim, Jimmy, mesmo - sua mãe secou as lágrimas dele - você lembra quando você era pequeno e eu te expliquei porque seu pai tinha que trabalhar longe da gente? Que era uma parte ruim do trabalho dele? Ele ser conhecido demais, por um lado também é ruim, porque nos faz sentir desconfortáveis, também me sinto assim, mas isso acontece mesmo, e é ruim, mas olha, você deveria contar isso ao seu pai.

-Contar pro papai? Ele não vai ficar bravo comigo? É como se eu desejasse que ele não fosse guitarrista, e ele ama tocar guitarra - Jimmy ainda estava preocupado.

-Não filho, acredite em mim, é melhor contar pra ele como se sente - Chrissie insistiu no conselho - eu sei que ele vai te entender, porque há muito tempo atrás, antes de você nascer, eu me senti exatamente como você, e escondi isso do seu pai até não poder mais, até que eu contei porque ele percebeu que eu estava triste, e ele me entendeu, e depois disso, consegui lidar com a fama dele e dos tios muito melhor. Além disso, seu pai ficou muito preocupado com você e acho que ele merece saber o que está acontecendo.

-Eu... Eu vou falar com ele, eu vou sim - Jimmy decidiu, um pouco mais alto, suspirando fundo.

Chrissie apenas o abraçou novamente e eles desceram as escadas juntos.

-Oi Jimmy, pensei que não ia aparecer mais - Louisa brincou ao ver o irmão, mas estava parcialmente séria.

-Eu tô bem Lou, agora eu tô bem - Jimmy garantiu à irmã.

-Imy! - Emily correu até ele meio cambaleante, o que Jimmy achou fofo.

-Oi Emily - ele a pegou um pouco no colo.

-Bom, Bri - Chrissie se dirigiu ao marido, ajudando o filho a iniciar a conversa difícil - Jimmy quer falar com você, eu vou dar uma volta com as meninas enquanto isso.

-Tudo bem - Brian olhou para o filho em busca de confirmação e o menino assentiu, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

-Certo, vejo vocês mais tarde meus meninos - Chrissie ajeitou Emily em seu colo, beijou Brian se despedindo, e pegou a mão de Louisa, saindo com ela.

Antes, deu um olhar encorajador a Jimmy.

-Então... O que quer falar, filho? - Brian começou, se sentando ao lado do menino no sofá da sala.

-É que... - Jimmy desviou o olhar, criando coragem - aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim na escola comigo hoje. Me... Ficaram me provocando porque você... É um artista famoso, e eu fiquei triste com isso, mesmo não querendo ficar, é que... às vezes é ruim você ser famoso papai.

-Oh meu filho, então era isso? - Brian franziu o cenho preocupado - eu sinto muito que tenha que passar por isso, sinto mesmo, mas olha, às vezes eu também não gosto de ser famoso, tem um lado ruim nisso, mas eu amo ser guitarrista, é uma das consequências do meu trabalho, e eu sempre tenho que me acostumar com isso. Sei que não é fácil, mas pode me contar quando se sentir assim, não vou me sentir magoado.

-Foi o que mamãe disse - Jimmy se lembrou da conversa.

-Sua mãe deve ter contado que sentiu isso também, não foi? - Brian deduziu e Jimmy confirmou - pois é, sua mãe sabe lidar com isso melhor do que eu, confesso, porque ela sabe quem eu sou além de ser guitarrista, enquanto as pessoas só veem o meu lado artista. Pra mim, a coisa mais importante é a minha família, cuidar de vocês, é esse quem eu sou, principalmente. Não deixe nada nem ninguém te convencer do contrário.

-Certo - o menino conseguiu sorrir, o que aqueceu o coração do seu pai.

-A sua mãe, mesmo com medo, ela percebeu que deveria enfrentar coisas parecidas com o que você passou e conseguiu, ela descobriu uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha - Brian continuou - e tenho certeza que você também tem. Seja determinado a mostrar que você é Jimmy May, não o filho do guitarrista, mas apenas o Jimmy com tantas outras características que formam quem você, o meu filho que eu amo tanto.

-Obrigado pai - Jimmy abraçou Brian, o que compensou por todo silêncio que o menino tinha feito antes - também te amo.

-Te amo - repetiu o pai, beijando o rosto do filho.

Assim que se separaram, Brian teve uma ideia pra uma nova música.

-Já volto, Jimmy - anunciou ele, o que fez o menino rir.

-Música nova? - adivinhou Jimmy e Brian assentiu.

Um tempo depois, o pai retornou à sala com um violão e seu velho caderno de compor. Começou a esboçar algum refrão, no que surgiram dois.

Um tinha a ver com determinação, de querer muito alguma coisa, e o outro era sobre coragem, com uma referência direta a Chrissie.

Brian começou a trabalhar na primeira ideia. Cantarolou "I want it all..." enquanto procurava o acorde que se encaixava na melodia. Logo achou mais dois em seguida, e seu refrão estava quase pronto.

"I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now..." cantou e tocou, o que o fez sorrir com a composição.

-Eu gostei e entendi - Jimmy comentou.

-Que bom, porque foi o senhor mesmo que me inspirou - Brian sorriu - é sobre querer o que você quer, não o que os outros querem, independente do que eles pensam.

-Aham - Jimmy assentiu e observou seu pai continuando a compor, outra coisa que tinha herdado da sua mãe.

Chrissie voltou com as meninas naquele momento, o que a deixou feliz de ver que seus meninos estavam bem melhores. Jimmy lidaria melhor com tudo isso que envolvia a família May quando fosse maior, mas não importava quando precisasse, sempre teria o apoio de seus pais.

**Author's Note:**

> Pra vocês que são fãs do Jimmyzinho, tá aí uma história protagonizada por ele. Essa tal de fama é o carma da família May, só pode, mas que bom que ele entendeu. No meu universo de PODC, I Want It All foi inspirada no Jimmy, como que um jeito do Brian dar forças pra ele enfrentar as dificuldades da vida, enquanto que na vida real essa música foi inspirada um pouco na Anita Dobson, mas já que nesse universo o Brian não conhece ela, coloquei como inspiração o dilema do Jimmy. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
